Dawn of Colonization
Dawn of Colonization is an IOT that is being hosted by Sonereal. It is set in the year 1500, one century after the red plauge has wiped out most of the old world's population. The players play as one of the new old world nations who has sprung up after the political turmoil caused by the Red Plague. Rules Basic Rules Dawn of Colonization is an IOT that doesn't have WMDs, helicopters, tanks, magic, ???istan, ponies, or other silly little things. As such, here are the rules. 1.) The GMis supreme. 2.) No off-topic chat. OT banter will result in penalty. 3.) No OOCinsults. OOC insults will result in penalty. 4.) No stupid nations (???istan, Pony Horde, Danish Manchuria, etc). 5.) Roleplaying will be (lightly) rewarded. Rule of thumb, long narratives that are just conversations between two or more characters are boring to me. 6.) Missing an update will result in an warning. Missing two updates in a row will make your nation a NPC. 7.) Rules are subject to change. 8.) The map has errors in lakes on it. I'd be grateful is those were filled in so I can fill it in on my own map. I must be invited to all alliances. {C 10.) IOT Chat Starting Out Pick five connected territories including a capital province. You start with 500 pops (each pop represents 100 people, hence 50k people) and .1 industry. Decide whether your nation is ultimately democratic or an monarchy. Monarchy verses Republicanism/Democracy Monarchs have complete control over taxes and foreign affairs but have a natural revolt risk that is made worst if there are powerful or adjacent republics. Republican governments need approval to go to war and to change taxes (most of the time the congress will accept small tax changes, not so much large ones). To gain approval for a war or tax rate, PM the GM a detailed plea to action that details why this or this must be done citing evidence. It is easier to gain approval to go to war against a clear jerkass AND get the tax increase needed then it is to go after the neutral Swiss. Expansion and Colonies Expansion in the Old World is simple. Move an army into the territory and take it! One army requires one fleet to carry it when moving overseas. Each Old World territory taken adds +50 pop to your population. {C However, if you're claiming a territory not adjacent to your core five territories, this territory is considered a colony. A colony is counted as a separate political entity on the map. You can annex a colony but this will result in reduced natural population and industrial growth and increase the chance of revolt. You can create as many colonies as you want. These colonies will obey your orders and will attempt to expand on their own. In the New World, natives will attempt to fight off colonization attempts and armies used to claim in the New World are used up. Finance Governments collect money off taxing GNP. GNP is population*industry+trade. Industry grows at 5% per turn naturally. Each nation starts with a tax rate of 20%. Money not spent is banked. Banked money does not generate interest. Population grows at a rate of 1% per turn but more provinces increases the number (everyone starts with 5 provinces and therefore have a growth rate of 1.05% a year). Each 1% of GNP put into a nation increases industry by .01 on top of natural growth. Rich nations investing into poorer nations or their colonies can pay off heavily in trade revenue. Technology Army Tech: Increases effectiveness of armies and their attack/defense coverage. (Costs (100+# of existing armies) times tech level being aimed for. Naval Tech: Increases effectiveness of navies and their defense coverage. (Costs (100+# of existing navies) times tech level being aimed for. Trade Tech: Increases trade effectiveness. (Costs 150 times tech level being aimed for) Fortification Tech: Increases defensive effectiveness of forts and raises support limit of each fort by 5. (Costs (100+times the # of existing forts) times tech level being aimed for) Cultural Tech: Increase power of culture and can inspire nationalism and patriotism in core territories that formerly belonged to you and religious spread. (Costs 150 times tech level being aimed for) Espionage: Increases the number of espionage actions you can perform per turn. (Costs 150 times tech level being aimed for) Colonies and the New World Colonies will revolt if there is a high tax rate since the colony collects a tax rate from it's citizens and then pays the motherland's tax rate. They will also revolt if there's a successful colonial revolt elsewhere. {C In the New World (North and South America+Australia and parts of Oceania), each territory has an amount of Native defenders. The number of which is dependent on how many turns have gone by. Natives receive a natural defensive bonus and don't require forts. Revolt and Rebellion The revolt rate for all nations and colonies start at 0. High taxes, military deaths, and territories not covered by forts have an increase chance of revolt. Having more territories than armies increase revolt. There are several types of rebellion. Peasant Rebellion: From high taxes. Populations rise up but are weak militarily. Nationalists: These rebels want to reform an old nation or create their own. Patriots: These rebels want to join an existing nation. Colonial Separatists: Only in colonies. These rebels want to break out from the motherland. Colonial Patriots: These colonial rebels want to join an existing free colonial nation. Revolutionaries: These rebels want to replace the government with an republican government. Will not negotiate. Noble Rebels: If a monarchy, these rebels will form if there are high tax rates. More dangerous than peasant rebellions. Heretic: Have a different branch of the accepted state religion. Heathen: These guys aren't even in the same religious tree! {C Pretender: Pretenders can be dangerous if there's a high RR. They wish to install themselves as ruler, even in republican/democratic governments. Religion For every four nations, there can be one major religion. With GM approval (via PM BEFORE posting the religion), a limited number of players can create major religions, their ideology, etc. provided they're not trollish, stupid, meme-based, or otherwise annoying. The player nation's capital territory (which counts as a fort) will become the holy city. 75% of the player's nation will start as adherents of that religion. Nations nearby will have 25%. {C The controller of the holy city has the power of excommunication and calling crusades. Excommunication against a government which make your religion's adherents angry at the government. The controller of a holy city can also call for a Crusade against a heathen religion to take the holy city. Religions can also have schisms. Schisms are instigated by governments and can result in much bloodshed and turmoil. Expect excommunications to fly. Religious solidarity can decrease revolt risk. Cultural tech affects the natural rate of religious spread. Having a low cultural tech means the government needs to intervene more in spreading the religion in one of two ways. Missionaries: You can spend money to convert the population to your state religion. Converting pops without a faith is cheaper than converting pops with a heretical belief which is cheaper than converting pops with a heathen belief. Inquisition: Purge heretics, non-believers, and heathens in a violent fashion. Cheaper than missionaries, though it increases RR. Espionage All espionage actions have a success chance, discovery chance (which is usually the inverse of the success), and a monetary cost. Espionage Action ($cost/success chance/discovery chance) Spy Ring Infiltration ($10/80%/20%): Decreases target's espionage effectiveness against you by 25% for the turn. Incite Against Merchants ($20/80%/20%): Lowers trade income of target for the turn. Infiltrate Administration ($20/80%/20%): Can result in a myriad of information gathering. Sow Discontent ($100/50%/50%): Events that usually raise RR have the RR raised doubled for two turns (counting the turn the action is used). Counterfeit Currency ($100/60%/40%): Destroys 1-5% of target nation's spendable income for the turn. Bribe Defenders ($25/80%/20%): Increases of a fort surrendering during a siege by 20% for a turn. Incite Natives ($25/90%/10%): Incite natives in a New World colony to attack settlements. Sponsor Patriots ($100/70%/30%): Incites patriots to spawn. Requires target to control provinces belonging to another, existing nation. Sponsor Nationalists ($100/70%/30%): Like patriots, only they want to recreate a nation. Sponsor Pretender ($100/60%/40%): Support a pretender who'll fight to take over the government. Sponsor Heretics ($100/80%/20%): Sponsor heretical uprising. Sieges There are two ways to take a fort territory, through an assault or through a siege. To start a siege, you must control a territory adjacent to the territory. If an island, your navy must establish a blockade around the island. {C Sieges slowly wear down defenders. A higher army/naval tech increases besieger's effectiveness. A higher fortification tech increases sieges' effectiveness. Sieges exact a toll on defending armies over time. A successful siege will gain you a fort while a successful assault may destroy the fort. Nations The game is still in signups, when this article was written at least. Therefore, new nations could be added. This section needs to be completed. Category:Games